This Is All I Can Give
by TransplantWasteland
Summary: Arizona left Callie in the Seattle Airport for. What happens when she doesn't come back for three years? What will she think when she finds out Callie has moved on? She couldn't just have thought that Callie would wait for her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, to those of you who have seen my other work, I killed it. It wasn't what I had envisioned so I axed it. So this is what I'm going to try now. Please don't hate me. Anyway, this chapter is semi-canon. But the rest of the story will be me. I am looking for a Beta so if you're out there looking for someone to Beta here I am. Come to Mama. Okay well without further ado.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Grey's Characters, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. Also any direct quotes are borrowed. This is for enjoyment not profit.**

* * *

"We're screaming at each other in the middle of an airport, we're already over."

The words Callie dreaded hearing stuck with her. All she could hear was Arizona's voice inside her head as she rode back to the building she used to live in. Of course she hadn't wanted to go to Malawi. Everything she wanted was right here. She had a best friend, a great job, and a great work family. Dr. Webber had _plans_ for her. Whatever those plans were, Callie needed to know what Webber had planned. She built bones from titanium rods, cartilage from nothing. She was a god. A mother fucking Ortho god, a hot commodity. "Ma'am, we're here." The cab driver said waking Callie from her thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Thanks." Callie said distantly. She handed the cab driver the fair and got out of the cab with her luggage.

Slowly she walked towards the elevator that would take her up to her old apartment. The one that she and Arizona had just sublettered, once she was up on the fifth floor she trudged over to 502 and looked at the door to the apartment she and Arizona used to share. Tears began to fall freely from the Latina's face. She turned to away from the door that led to rooms that held so many happy memories, and turned to Mark Sloan's door. Slowly Callie raised her fist to knock on the door, weakly she let her fist connect with the door. She heard Mark on the other side of the door, "Who the hell is coming over at this time of night." Mark opened the door to an almost bawling Callie.

"What are you doing here Torres? I thought you and Blondie were going to Africa..?" Mark asked as he took Callie into his arms. "I-It's over Mark.. Sh-she went without me." Callie sobbed into Mark's shoulder. "Can I stay with you until I can buy out the subletters in my old apartment?" Callie asked. Of course Mark wasn't going to say no. He shook his head yes. "Callie, honey, let me get some blanket and a pillow. I'll take the couch. You can have my bed." Callie sobbed as Mark led her to the bathroom. "Here, get in the shower, take your time. I'll be here when you're done." Mark said.

He helped Callie out of her clothes and turned on the water. "Here you go. Now I'll be in the living room when you're done." And with that Mark left the bathroom. Callie stepped into the shower and let the water run over her body as she let sobs take over her body. The one person she truly loved was gone.

After she was done in the shower she got dressed in Mark's robe and walked out into the living room where she had left her suitcase after entering Mark's apartment. "How are you feeling?" Mark asked her as she dragged her suitcase across the apartment. "Meh…" Callie said as she took her stuff into Mark's bedroom. Shutting the door behind her, she put on a University of Florida t-shirt and a pair of old sweats and walked back out into Mark's living room and sat on the couch with him.

"I can't believe it Mark, she left me in the airport. We started fighting about how I didn't want to go to Africa so she told me to stay here and be happy, and she'll go and be happy. But as you can tell, I'm NOT HAPPY! The one thing that made me happy is now thousands of miles away on her way fucking Africa. That's crap. I guess I love you really means, I love you but I don't love you enough to stay in the same country as you."

Callie started to cry again. "Callie.. Sleep it off, we'll go into the hospital tomorrow and talk to Webber about your job." Mark told her. All of the sudden, Callie had her lips on Mark's. "Mark, I need this, just this once. Please." Mark wasn't bound to object, he was single after the last Lexie fiasco. Mark pressed his lips back to Callie's. And within seconds they were both naked. "Mm. Callie, bed. Now." Mark said in between kisses. With that he took Callie into his bedroom. "Oh my god Mark..." Callie moaned as Mark placed kisses down from her collarbone, to her breasts. Callie needed this to get her mind off of Arizona.

Mark swiftly entered two fingers into Callie's mound immediately causing Callie to moan out loud. There was no pain in hiding the fact that Mark knew how to press her buttons and he could do it perfectly. Mark almost took her to the edge and then pulled his fingers out. "N-no. Mark." Mark slipped inside of her with the full intent of making her forget who Arizona Robbins was.

* * *

Arizona was on her way to Malawi, leaving the life that she had behind. She left the life she wished for herself behind. She hoped in some way that Callie would understand eventually. Maybe she should email her, or write her a letter. But Arizona knew that would be no good. It was just going to rip the wound open again. The blonde decided that she needed to focus on what was ahead of her. Rather than think about Callie for another moment. Arizona put her headphones and let Snow Patrol's New York fill her ears.

"**If you were here beside me instead of in New York,  
If the curve of you was curved on me  
I'd tell you that I loved you before I even knew you,  
Cause I loved the simple thought of you.  
If our hearts are never broken and there's no joy in the mending  
There's so much this hurt can teach us both  
There's distance and there's silence, your words have never left me  
They're the prayer that I say every day…."**

With tears streaming down her face, Arizona closed her eyesand prayed to God that Callie's face wouldn't show up in her dreams.

* * *

_Thre_e _Years Later_

Arizona was excited to be back in the United States, after three years of Malawi she was ready to work at Seattle Grace Mercy West. She rode the elevator up to the Chiefs office. On her way up she ran into Owen Hunt. "Dr. Hunt! Hey, it's great to see you. Congratulations on Chief." The perky blonde said. Owen took her into a big hug and said, "Dr. Robbins, welcome back. We're glad to have you back; I hate to say a lot has changed since you left. But hopefully it won't be too much for you to handle. Dr. Karev is now your Peds fellow. He's pumped that you're back."

Hunt handed Arizona her photo ID, and shook her hand. "With that Dr. Robbins, I welcome you back and have to go. Chiefly duties call." Owen gave her his best smile and continued down the hall. Arizona made her way to the Attending's Lounge. On her way she ran into Meredith with a little girl. "Grey! You and Derek!? You adopted baby! Ah, that's exciting. Who do we have here!?" Arizona asked. The little girl in Meredith's arms smiled and said "ZOLA!" Arizona laughed. "What a cutie! Well, I'll see you later Grey." Arizona said and started back down the hall to the lounge.

When she reached the lounge she opened the door to see Callie and Mark Sloan talking. "Mark, it's your turn to babysit Sofia. I have a date tonight with Dr. Matthews tonight. Lexie loves Sofia. It'll work out perfectly. I'll be back tonight around eleven. I promise you, I'll take her tomorrow." Arizona stood shocked in the door way. Who was Sofia, and why was Mark watching her? "Hey guys." Arizona said timidly. Callie and Mark looked over at her. "Oh hell no. HELL NO." Callie said. "Mark, you'll pick Sofia up?" Mark shook his head yes. And with that, Callie stormed out of the lounge. "Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised… Mark, if I may, who's Sofia?" Arizona said to Mark. Mark looked at her, wanting to dislike her but the perky blonde made it difficult. "Blondie, nothing should surprise you. Callie and I had a kid Arizona. That's who Sofia is." Mark replied.

Arizona felt the bile rise in the back of her throat. _Sofia_.. A daughter. Mark Sloan's baby?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for your initial responses. To those who didn't like it. I do believe that's how Arizona would react. Especially since it pertains to Mark and Callie so much, the history there just begs for the drama. And it's drama that wouldn't usually be touched with a ten foot pole. And I'm waking the bear. Everyone views it a little different. But thank you for your criticism, I appreciate it, and I will try to portray both how I view Arizona, and try to be more accurate. Keep it coming, but please respectful. **

**Also, sorry to keep you waiting. Major school stuff going on. Also – who caught last Thursday's episode? I died and went to heaven. JCap is gorge. Okay. Enough from me.**

**Again, everything belongs to Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

Arizona had gone off to Africa for three years, and Callie went and built a family. Hurt, betrayed that's what she was feeling. Arizona felt the door open up behind her. "Excuse me." said a polite voice from behind her. Arizona swung around and saw a doctor she'd never met before. Realizing she was being kind of rude, Arizona stuck out her hand. "Arizona Robbins, Peds Surgery." The new doctor offered up her hand to Arizona and said "I'm Jo Wilson, I know I shouldn't be in here, I'm looking for Dr. Karev, I'm on his service.. I've heard a lot about you Dr. Robbins. You've been spending your time in Malawi, helping African children right?" Arizona nodded. "Yes, I have been working over there helping them receive care that they normally wouldn't receive, and my guess is that Karev is in an on-call room somewhere." Arizona laughed. Alex Karev was pretty predictable.

The blonde put her stuff in the same locker she used to do when she was the Chief of Pediatric Surgery. It was nice to be back in Seattle. There was so much more to look at her than in Malawi. And there was rain. Rain was a rare occurrence in Malawi, but in Seattle it was almost an everyday kind of thing. Arizona put on her lab coat and attached her badge to the right lapel and started for the Pediatric Ward.

When the blonde got there she found Alex Karev standing at the Nurse's Station. She took him into a great big hug and said "Alex Karev. Look who I find following in my footsteps. I'm glad to have you." Alex gave her an incredulous look and scoffed. "Dr. Robbins, it's nice to have you back. We've got a great case on our hands. Here, follow me, I'll get you all caught up before we meet him."

* * *

Callie couldn't believe what she had just encountered. Arizona Robbins was back in her life. Just when things were starting to get normal for her again, the woman who had left her in the dust returned from the grave. Walking down the hall to the main OR nurse's station, Callie ran into Miranda Bailey. "So, you'll never believe who came back from hell's fiery pit." Callie said with disgust oozing. "I've heard Arizona Robbins is rolling down our halls again. " Bailey laughed at the mention of Arizona rolling down the halls like she used to do.

"Bailey, you're not helping me here.. Look I have an osteosarcoma patient up in Peds waiting for me.. Up – in – Peds. Dammit." Callie said as she walked away shaking her head. Up in Peds. Which meant Arizona was going to be on the case too, which meant they'd have to work together. Callie decided on her way up to the Pediatric Ward that she was going to rise above. Far far above, Arizona won't know what hit her.

Walking into the room, Callie looked at Jo, who looked at Karev who inadvertently looked at Arizona. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Alex coughed rather loudly as to break the awkward silence. "Wilson, present." Callie said quickly. "Jake Thompson, age 16, has an osteosarcoma of the lower tibia." Jo replied. Smiling at Callie hoping to lighten the mood. "Thank you Dr. Wilson." Arizona said flashing her dimples.

Arizona looked over at Callie who made no move to mention what was going to happen next so Arizona took the reins. "Alrighty Jake, so for right now we're going to take some scans of your leg and see where we can go from there. Dr. Torres and I are a pretty awesome team. We'll come up with something." Arizona looked over at Callie and gave her a genuine smile. Callie looked at her like "really". They walked out of the room leaving Jo and Alex to prep him for Radiology.

"Well that wasn't so bad now was it?" Arizona asked Callie. Callie looked at Arizona incredulously, "I don't need your "I'm sorry." Or your "I missed you." I'm over you, do you hear me OVER you. When you left me in that airport you said it yourself. I have a child, I have a best friend who is supportive and I have a _boyfriend_ who wants to be everything that you didn't want to be. I'm living my dream, and you're living yours. I'm fine working with you. I'll rise above, but that's where I draw the line." Callie sighed. It was nice to finally get that all off of her chest.

Arizona looked at Callie like she had just hit her with a two by four and then ran her over with a semi. "Alright, Calliope." was all that Arizona could get out. "No, you don't get to call me that anymore.. It's Callie or Dr. Torres. Actually Dr. Torres would be best." With that Arizona walked down the hall away from Callie with tears burning her eyes. She hoped to come back and reconcile, and if not reconcile, try and fix things. But now Callie had a three year old daughter, Mark and a boyfriend. A boyfriend, so much for being a lady lover.

It had taken everything out of Callie to confront Arizona like that. She looked down at her phone. She had a text message from Dr. Everett Matthews, her boyfriend and current neuro fellow.

Hey you, I'll see you around 8 tonight. I made  
reservations at that new Thai place on 33rd.  
Love you - E

Callie smiled. Everett always made her feel better. She'd been dating him for almost a year and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

**AN: I'm fully prepared for the WHAT THE FK A BOYFRIEND?! Reviews. Bring them on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I am so thrilled about your comments! Ah! And some of you are plotters, please keep coming at me with your ideas! Even if I don't use them right away, I probably have somewhere for them in my head. BTW - Thanks to Beckalinda1997 for some of this plot.**

Again, I own none of these characters they belong to Shonda Rhimes.

* * *

It had been a long day. A loooong ass day and Arizona was feeling the effects of a long day in a stuffy hospital. 'It's been a long time since I've spent all day cooped up in a building, I need some fresh air.' Thinking back to Namboze, Arizona reminisced about spending her part of her days with the people and other part in the clinic. Hardly ever did she spend her entire day cooped up in the clinic. That was the one thing that she missed about Malawi, the people. At least the people in Malawi were inviting and friendly, which was more than she could say about _some _people here in Seattle. But she had done it; she had completed her first day back at Seattle Grace Mercy West with minimal hostility.

Callie and she had been able to pull it together and work civilly. Although there were a few times when Arizona almost called her Calliope, but she'd been able to stop herself just in the nick of time. As far as Jake was concerned, he was going to be able to everything a normal kid is able to do, thanks to Karev and Jo no less for coming up with the idea of cutting out the infected bone and putting it through radiation. The blonde struggled to get over the fact that she again had access to cutting edge tools and techniques.

Finishing up the charts for the other patients she had, the perky blonde's dimples came out as she heard the rain hitting the windows in the patient rooms down the hall. It was calming, and it was where she needed to be, out in the rain, maybe it would wash away the grim she felt all over her skin. As to avoid the hassle of waiting for the elevator, Arizona quickly took the stairs down to the main lobby and walked out the automatic doors into the pouring rain. Soon enough, her scrubs were soaking but it didn't seem to bother Arizona.

The opening of the automatic doors awoke Arizona from her thoughts; she opened her eyes to hear a very familiar laugh. Arizona didn't have to look over to know who it was. Obviously it was Callie. She heard the undertones of a deeper laugh and jealousy seared through Arizona like it was being given to her intravenously. Afraid of what she might see if she looked over, Arizona waited until they had walked by to get a sneak peek of the man that Callie was seeing. He had a few things on Arizona that was sure; he was tall, broad shouldered, muscular and had a penis.

Arizona shut her eyes again, praying this was all a dream. Alas, it wasn't. It was real life, and she had to face the fact that Callie was really over her. The defeated blonde walked back into the hospital to get her stuff and go over to Joe's and get a double scotch, forget her name or what she was doing here, fall asleep and maybe just maybe not wake up.

* * *

Callie was surprised when she felt a pair of lips press to her neck, usually Everett wasn't into PDA, but for some reason, he was feeling it. Callie turned around, smiled and pressed her lips to the man she was proud to call her boyfriend. It was days like today that Callie was glad that Mark had introduced her to Dr. Matthews. Luckily for him, Callie was single and finally ready to mingle and he displayed interest. After the Erica and Arizona fiascos Callie decided that maybe she really wasn't into the ladies as much as she wanted to believe.

"Well hello there handsome. It is lovely to see you this evening. Don't you look sharp, you're making me melt." Callie whispered into Everett's ear. Her boyfriend was all dressed up, gray dress pants, and her favorite dark red dress shirt. The man really knew how to clean up. "Let me go get cleaned up and then I'll be ready to go." Callie told him as she sauntered away to go to the Attending's Lounge to change. Callie came out 20 minutes later with a strapless red tea length dress that left little to the imagination.

Everett held out his hand and Callie took it interlacing their fingers. They walked of the building hand in hand just laughing over the days antics. Callie had yet to tell him that her ex-girlfriend was back from Malawi and was staying, but that wasn't of real big importance. As they walked out, Callie saw Arizona standing in the rain, just taking it in. She was breathtakingly beautiful standing in the pouring rain. Callie shook the thought from her head and focused on the man that she was with. He was everything she wanted and more.

Once reaching the brand new Thai restaurant, Everett stopped Callie on the sidewalk. He looked at her and then asked, "You remember when this used to be that really cute Italian place where I took you on our first date?" Callie laughed at the memory, "Yes, oh boy that was one hell of a date." Callie watched as Everett got down on one knee. "I knew in that moment Callie, that I couldn't live without you. Its cliché and cheesy, but Callie Torres, marry me. Make me the happiest man alive." Before Callie could answer, her pager went off in her purse. 911 – Sofia.

* * *

Arizona was just sitting down at a barstool at Joe's when her pager went off. 911 from Mark, Arizona got up from the bar stool and ran across the street. Into the E.R where she found Mark, "What is it Mark?" Arizona asked. Mark looked at her with tear stained eyes. "It's Sofia, Arizona. She stopped breathing, I think she might have swallowed something.." Just Arizona was pressing her stethoscope to the intubated toddler. "I hear muffled breathing sounds. Let's get her up to C.T and see what needs to be done." Callie came rushing through the doors as Karev, Brooks and Wilson were moving Sofia up to radiology. "Mark! What the HELL is going on?!" Callie looked at Arizona, and looked at Mark. "Callie, Mark thinks she swallowed something. Don't worry, Callie. I got this. I promise you I won't let you down."

Without really thinking, Callie grabbed Arizona and brought her into an embrace. The electricity between them was undeniable. Callie felt it, and she knew if she felt it, then Arizona felt it too. It brought up all sorts of feelings that Callie had suppressed for so long. "Arizona, please. This is my baby." Callie had tears streaming down her face. "Callie, I promise you. I got this. I'll do everything I can and more." Arizona said and turned to head towards the elevator. Callie felt her hand being taken, she'd completely forgotten about Everett. "Sofia will be fine, Baby. Dr. Robbins is the best."

Once in the elevator, Arizona grabbed at her left thigh. No. No. No. This was no time for phantom limb pain. Not when she was about to go in the OR with Callie's kid on the table…


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I woke up this morning to a bunch of new reviews. Threw ya'll for a loop huh? Most of you seemed to like it, and I'm glad. I also really like the fact that some people were hesitant and love it now! Makes me smile. Btw, I have no medical knowledge, so everything that happens in here is either Google'd or is by way of creative imagination, so please don't criticize the med stuff.**

**Again, I own none of these characters they belong to Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

When Arizona walked into the scrub room, she saw Callie already scrubbing in. How was it feasibly possible for her to beat Arizona, unless she took the stairs, which is what Arizona was guessing she did, because it was the only way that she could have possibly beaten Arizona down to the scrub room. Arizona looked down at her leg, she could feel the burning sensation but she knew that there wasn't a leg there, and that there shouldn't be any pain.

Scowling, Arizona looked at Callie and said "Callie, what do you think you're doing? You know that you can't be in there." Without looking up from the sink where she was washing her finger nails, Callie said "Arizona that is my baby girl in there. I'm going to be in there with you." Arizona laughed; the pain was really affecting her mood. "Callie, you can't go in there. It might be _your_ kid, but right now she's _my _patient."

Callie sensed the sudden attitude that Arizona had suddenly let come to the surface. "Dr. Robbins, I will be in that room, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. So, if you don't mind, get your ass scrubbed in." So much for taking the high road, Callie thought. Again Arizona laughed, "_Dr. Torres,_ take your goddamned scrub cap off, and get the hell out of this scrub room before I get Hunt down here, who I'm sure would gladly agree that you don't belong in here, ethically speaking of course. You are more than welcome to sit in the gallery with Mark and that boyfriend of yours. BUT YOU ARE NOT ENTERING MY O.R."

The Latina looked as though Arizona had just bitten her head off. Callie ripped her scrub cap off an yelled, "FINE DR. ROBBINS, BUT I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M WATCHING YOUR EVERY MOVE. AND YOU BETTER NOT FUCK UP MY DAUGHTER THE WAY YOU DID ME." The words stung Arizona; she was shocked and not sure what to say. Luckily, with that, Callie exited the scrub defeated Latina left the shouting match in the scrub room for the safety of the O.R. Gallery where she had already found Mark.

He looked at her with tear stained eyes. "I was watching her. I was careful I'm a damn doctor. I shouldn't have left her alone, not even for three seconds." Callie looked over at Mark. "It could have happened to any of us. Dr. Robbins will take care of it…" Callie replied distantly. Mark looked at her and laughed. "Dr. Robbins, huh? I heard that shouting match all the way up here. You really gave her a piece of your mind. I know she did a real number on you Cal, but even for you that was a little harsh." Mark and Callie left it at that because they soon heard Arizona say, "I'm starting. We're going to go in endoscopically and remove the quarter. Nothing too difficult."

And with that, Arizona fed the endoscope down Sofia's throat. "Oh no, Karev, we're going to need to open her up, the coin is much bigger than her trachea, and it's made a small perforation. Arizona looked up to the Gallery to see a nervous Mark and a slightly neurotic looking Callie. The blonde flashed Callie her most sympathetic look and said "The coin caused a small perforation. We'll get it sewn u- OW." Arizona cringed. The burning sensation was moving down her leg. She took a step back from the table. The pain was increasing, and there was only one thing that Arizona knew to do, she looked at Karev who was looking at her like she was nuts and said, "Boki, hand Karev a ten blade. Karev, I need you to stab in my left foot."

Karev looked at her like she was crazy and said, "Hell no, I don't know what you were doing over in Africa but typically stabbing someone is nuts." Arizona was almost in tears, "ALEX KAREV, stab my damn foot. NOW." Callie looked down at Arizona, and walked over to the intercom. "Arizona, this isn't anytime to screw around. That's my kid on the table. Now, pull your head out of your ass and operate." Callie groaned, why was Arizona screwing around? "Pull my head out of my ass?" Arizona said as she ripped away her scrub pant leg revealing her prosthesis. "Not laughing now are we. Karev, I'm experiencing phantom limb pain. I need you to stab my foot."

Taking the 10 Blade from Boki, Alex walked over to Arizona, bent down and before he stuck the blade into her foot he looked up at her sympathetically. "Alex, please. Do it already." Arizona begged. With that, Alex stuck the blade in Arizona's prosthesis. The blonde looked down at Alex nodded and the breathed in a sigh of relief. She took a step forward with the blade still in her shoe. Arizona looked back up at the gallery, where she saw Callie with her hands pressed to the glass.

Callie couldn't believe what she was seeing, a prosthesis? Since when was Arizona an amputee? She waited until they were completely finished with the surgery and up in the PICU. Arizona looked at Callie, "Dr. Torres, her vitals are stable, and if everything goes well, she should be able to go home tomorrow. I just wanna make sure that her airway is secure and won't perforate again. If you don't need anything else, I'm going to go home. If you need anything have a nurse page me." Arizona went to turn to walk out the door, and then she felt a hand grab her wrist. "Arizona, what – happened?" Callie asked quietly as to not wake her sleeping daughter. "Your daughter swallowed a quarter. It is much larger than her airway, and perforated the trachea when she tried to breathe." Arizona replied curtly. The blonde knew that wasn't what Callie was asking. She just didn't feel like answering her. "I know that, I'm talking about your leg." Callie said hoping that Arizona would give her some sort of indication of what happened. "Dr. Torres, my leg, as you saw in the O.R, is gone. Now, if you'll excuse me." Arizona removed Callie's hand from her wrist and turned towards the door once more. "How could you not tell me? Arizona, I'm an orthopedic surgeon…" Arizona turned briefly, looking at Callie feeling empty inside. She shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room.

"How could you not tell me? Arizona, I'm an orthopedic surgeon.." The words resonated in Arizona's ears. The thing was Arizona had told her.

* * *

**AN: SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! Please don't hate me. I had to cut it off somewhere. I had to cut this chapter in half. I don't think ya'll want a 4,000 word chapter. I know when I read FanFic, I don't. If you do, let me know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, Grey's Anatomy clearly belongs to Shonda Rhimes, I am not Shonda; I just wish I was.**

* * *

_Ten months before…._

It was unusually busy at the Namboze Clinic. And Arizona was thankful for that. It meant that there was less time for her to think about all the things she left behind. She imagined that a normal person would be over leaving their old life behind them to work in such an environment where she saw things in tiny humans she would never see over in the states. But Arizona still found her thoughts frequently going back to the life she left behind, it was like she was physically in Malawi, but her heart was still in Seattle with one pissed off Latina. And no matter how hard Arizona tried to pour herself into her work, she found herself wanting to write to Callie telling her of all the amazing things she was encountering.

Arizona felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned to see Dziko looking rather nervous. "Dziko. What's going on?" Arizona asked the out of breath nurse that she had been working with for the past two years. They had become rather good friends since Arizona's arrival. "Dr. Robbins, Ma'am there is a bomb threat. I have been told that we are to move everyone out." Arizona looked at Dziko, and then remembered back to Gary Clark, and his gun, and then to Callie who had saved them and dozens of children from a ruthless killer. Fortunately for Arizona, she could at least have some control over this situation, and she could get the children out of the building. Arizona looked Dziko straight in the eye and without any hesitation told her, "Dziko, listen to me, we will move the tiny humans out one at a time, we don't want to alarm them. And do not alarm the makers of the tiny humans. I don't need anyone freaking out at me."

It was moments like this that Arizona really missed Callie. She'd been her rock, there for her when things like this happened. For almost a year after leaving her, Arizona had to relive that moment every night in her dreams, Callie's face as she told her that she was going to Africa without her. And the fight that was to follow. Most of the children Arizona was working with at least today weren't super critical. Most were post-op and were stable. As Arizona and Dziko started moving children out of the building, Arizona realized that one of her favorite little boys was missing. "Dziko, keep moving the tiny humans out, Kapeni is missing. I need to find him." Arizona went back into the wing to look for Kapeni. This was no time for the little boy to be hiding. The usually perky blonde needed to find him, and find him fast.

Arizona had been searching for what seemed like forever. "Kapeni. I need you to come out. I don't have time to play hide and seek inside. Let's go play outside." Arizona walked into Kapeni's room and looked under the bed and found the little four year old boy in the fetal position. Why hadn't she thought to look under the boy's bed? "I'm scared." The little boy whispered to her. "Oh honey, I know. Come out. We'll go out together." The little boy crawled out from under the bed and into Arizona's arms. Adrenaline was pumping through Arizona's veins like it had replaced her blood. She carried the young boy out of his room and out of the hospital as calmly as she could. When all of the sudden Arizona heard a huge blast coming from behind her, the realization that the bomb was exploding as she walked through the door way was almost too much for Arizona to comprehend. She clung to the little boy in her arms, as she her body flying through the air, and hitting the ground.

The next thing that Arizona could remember was pain, sheer and unrelenting in her left leg. She tried to get up but couldn't. Her head hurt, it was like a migraine only ten times worse. Where had Kapeni gone, was he safe? She heard a voice it was distant. Was this what death felt like? Was she dying? She could feel the pain dulling. "C-c-aallie…" she called out. No it wasn't her time. She couldn't die. Not yet. She needed to go back to Seattle, explain that she was stupid, so stupid for leaving her in SeaTac, stupid for not wanting to raise a family. Arizona shut her eyes and prayed that she'd open them up again.

A few days later, Arizona opened her eyes. She was in a hospital bed. What had happened? She reached for the call button, and waited for a nurse to come into her room. She had a distinct English accent, "Dr. Robbins, you're awake. You're in the hospital. Obviously not in Malawi anymore, you sustained injuries to your head and leg. We had to amputate what was left of your left leg." The nurse handed Arizona a glass of water before she tried to speak. "T-t-the little boy. Kapeni. Is he okay? Where am I?" Arizona was more worried about the boy than her leg. "Dr. Robbins, the little boy, he's fine. You seemed to take the brunt of the explosion and you are at St. George's Hospital in London. The hospital's in Malawi were unable to give you the medical attention you needed. " Arizona breathed a sigh of relief at least the boy was okay. Now it was time for her to see what had happened to her.

Arizona pulled the sheet away to look at the stump that was left of her leg. "My leg, it's really gone..." She looked up at the nurse with wide eyes. The nurse looked back sympathetically, "Dr. Evans says he'll fix you up with a prosthetic. Get you back up in no time." As the nurse turned to leave the room, Arizona cleared her throat. "Is there any way that I can get a piece of notebook paper, a pen and an envelope?" the blonde asked, the nurse nodded and left the room to go get Arizona a piece of paper. Closing her eyes, Arizona sighed. Her leg was gone, but she had saved the boy. That's all that mattered to Arizona.

A single tear rolled down Arizona's face as she thought about how she had no one with her in this hospital. She didn't even know where she was, Arizona figured she was somewhere in England. There was no way that Namboze or Malawi in general could care for the injuries that she had sustained in the explosion. Arizona thought about picking up the phone and calling her parents, and Callie. She needed to call Callie. If she knew Callie at all, if she picked up, she'd probably hang up on her. Hence why she was going to write the letter, but she figured she could give the call a try.

She picked up the phone that was connected to side of the bed, followed the instructions, and dialed Callie's number, and waited. Arizona had no idea what she was even going to stay to Callie if she answered. "Hello?" said a deep voice that Arizona had never heard before. "Uh-h-hi. Is Calliope there?" Arizona asked timidly. The deep voice on the other side of the line hesitated. "No, I'm sorry, there's no Calliope here. You must have the wrong number." Defeated Arizona apologized and hung up the phone. There was no way that was the wrong number. Arizona knew that, and the voice didn't sound like Mark's. It was much deeper and less perverted. The blonde tried to talk herself down, she'd let go of Callie, and let go of that life. She was living this one.

The nurse then came back with the pen and paper. Arizona thanked the woman and then sat down to think about what she wanted to tell Callie, in case she never got to again.

_Dearest Calliope,_

_I know that I am probably the last person that you want to hear from, and believe me, if the situation were reversed; I would feel the same way. I just really want to let know that I am so deeply deeply sorry. If I could, I'd apologize to you every day if that's what you wanted. Calliope, you are the first person I have truly loved other than my family of course. You meant and still mean the world to me. I write this to you because I am currently lying in a hospital bed with only one leg. I know that sounds completely bizarre. And trust me, looking down and my lower extremities, it's rather bizarre. I wish you were here with me lying in this hospital bed, or at least sitting in the chair next to me. It is so lonely here. Part of me wishes that you were the orthopedic surgeon on my case. Then at least I would have known that everything was done that could have been to save my leg. But truly there is nothing more that I want in this world than to know that you're okay. And someday, not now or anytime soon, I hope that you can forgive me and we can be friends at least. I love you Calliope, please never forget it._

_Love you,_

_Arizona_

With that, Arizona sealed the envelope and addressed it. Calling the nurse back into the room, Arizona truly hoped that she wasn't making the world's biggest mistake by sending this letter off. Secretly, she hoped that she might get a letter. Arizona didn't want Callie's pity, she just wanted Callie. With tears staining her eyes, Arizona handed the nurse the envelope and thanked her. The blonde knew that the road ahead of her was going to be rough, but she was going to put every ounce of effort into getting mobile again so she could win Callie back.

* * *

_Present Day…_

Arizona arrived at the Seattle Grace Mercy West the next day hoping to check in on Sofia before anyone else got to her. Once up in the PICU, Arizona walked to Sofia's room to find the little girl lying in bed, and Callie was nowhere to be found. Arizona found that quite odd seeing how protective Callie was of the little girl. "Good Morning Sofia. I'm Dr. Robbins. You can call me Arizona. How does that sound?" little girl looked up at Arizona and said "Zona." The blonde laughed at Sofia, "Yes, Zona. Sofia, I'm going to listen to your lungs, okay, with this really cool stethoscope." Sofia grabbed for the stethoscope and Arizona laughed again. Callie's little girl was certainly the most charming little girl ever.

"Nice job Sofia. Your lungs sound great. How do you feel about a sticker?" Arizona asked showing the little girl stickers of Hello Kitty, Barbie and Dora. Sofia grabbed for the Hello Kitty one. "KITTY!" Sofia squealed. This is why Arizona picked Peds Surgery. Not only was it competitive and hardcore, but her patients were easy to please. Parents on the other hand, not as easy.

On the other side of the door, Callie watched as Arizona moved with ease around her daughter. It was like it was meant to be, only in reality, it wasn't. Callie had decided to move on with her life. Sofia and she were getting along just fine when there was no Arizona to worry about. But it made Callie's heart melt to watch the former love of her life interact with her daughter. Callie entered the room, "Sofia did you make a new friend?" Sofia's face lit up when she saw her mom. "Mommy!" Callie picked her daughter up out of the hospital and asked, "What did Arizona give you?" Her daughter smiled like she had stolen a cookie out of the cookie jar. "Zona! Kitty!" If Callie's heart wasn't already a pile of mush, it was when her daughter called Arizona "Zona".

"Well, Dr. Torres, it looks like after work tonight, you can take your daughter with you. I want to watch her O2 stats during the day just for a precaution, and because she's so darn cute. But other than that I'd say she's looking great!" Arizona said just before walking out. Callie put her daughter back into the bed and followed Arizona to the nurses' station. "Look, Arizona, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to totally spaz on you. It's just she's my daughter and she's all I've really got other than Mark and Everett. And about your leg, I can help you out, with the phantom limb if you want." Callie said. She truly felt bad about the fight they had had in the scrub room. "Callie, its fine, please don't worry about me. My leg is fine." Arizona said fighting back tears.

The Latina took Arizona's hand and took her into the first on-call room she could find. "I just wanna know one thing, why didn't you tell me? I could have helped. I would have been totally pissed off at you, but I could have helped.." Arizona let the tears fall, "Callie, I called and I wrote. I tried to tell you. I wanted to tell you. There was nothing more I wanted than for you to be with me. But you never replied to my letter and I was subtly told not to call you." Callie bent over and wiped tears from Arizona's eyes. They were only a breath apart. Callie looked into Arizona's eyes. "Arizona, I can't do this. I'm sorry." Callie apologized and left Arizona sitting in the on-call room by herself to wallow.

Callie started down the hall. Why was this all happening to her now? She was finally in a place where she was happy. She was engaged to a wonderful man, who was great with her daughter. And now the woman who stole her heart was back in her life and threated to rip the roots she'd finally been able to plant in the ground. The Latina went to find her fiancé, and when she found him, she asked, "Did Arizona ever send me a letter in the mail or ever call?" Everett looked at her feigning confusion, "No honey, did she say she did?" Callie slightly confused about everything that was going on just shook her head no, and walked away, she was due in surgery in just a short half hour.

Everett looked down at the chart he was looking at, only he couldn't see the words, he only saw red. He thought that he'd finally won Callie over, and that Arizona was finally out of their lives. Of course there had been a letter and a phone call. He had answered the call and immediately recognized the name as the one that had his girlfriend in tears almost constantly, and when they had received the letter, he put in his sock drawer knowing that Callie wouldn't go looking there. Everett was about to have one heated conversation with a perky blonde Peds surgeon.

Arizona heard her pager go off, 911 to OR 3's Scrub Room. Why was she being paged to the Scrub Room? Oh well, she thought, a page was a page for all she knew it was the chief and he was going to need her to scrub in. Everett was waiting for her when she walked in. "Dr. Matthews, can I help you? Did you page?" She asked. Everett locked the door behind Arizona. "Yes, Dr. Robbins, I did page you. We need to have a little chat." Arizona looked at Everett puzzled. "Okay then, Dr. Matthews?" Everett looked at her maniacally. "Listen here you perky little bitch, I have worked my ass off trying to get Callie to get over you and now you waltz back into our lives like you on the place? It doesn't work like that. Callie doesn't love you anymore. She loves me, and we're engaged. You, you were a fling. A flavor of the month, who left her for Africa."

The blonde felt the room around her slow, she had forgotten to breathe. Everett had literally sucked all of the air out of the small room that seemed to be growing increasingly smaller. Arizona turned and left the room gasping for air. She knew that as an attending, she could easily report the harassment, but she was genuinely afraid of the man that she had just confronted her. Running down the hall as fast as she could, Arizona almost didn't realize that she ran right into Teddy. "Arizona!? You're back. I guess I shouldn't take vacation anymore." Teddy took the shaken Arizona into an embrace. "T-Teddy. Hi." Arizona spat out, hoping that she didn't appear too disheveled. "We should have lunch sometime! Catch up?" Teddy asked Arizona. "Yeah, I- I gotta go." Arizona spat out and quickly kept moving working her way to the fresh Seattle air.

Once outside, Arizona took a huge breath in. It had been Everett on the phone, and he must have the letter. Arizona wasn't dense, she had figured it out, and really logically anyone could figure that out.

* * *

A few hours later, Arizona found herself nursing a double scotch at Joe's. This place held so many memories for her. It was almost too much for her to bear. She got up from the barstool she was sitting at and tried to calmly make her way over to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Arizona looked at herself in the mirror, and splashed some cold water on her face. Then the sullen blonde heard the door open behind her, 'Great' she thought to herself. Now someone was going to see her in this state and she wasn't exactly looking hot. Arizona looked up from the sink and saw Callie standing behind her.

"You know, four years ago or so, we were standing here only I was the one that was crying." Callie said to her with a hint of laughter. A smile touched Arizona's lips as she thought about their first kiss that they shared in the bathroom that they were now standing in. "Arizona." Callie said taking a step towards the blonde. "I really shouldn't be in here. I really shouldn't be thinking about you. And I really shouldn't do what I'm about to but curiosity is about to slaughter the cat." Callie took one more step forward and bent her head.

For Arizona it felt like years before Callie's lips were on hers, but once they were it was like they had never left. Arizona leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Callie's neck and tangling her fingers into her raven colored locks. Callie moaned deepening the kiss she had hoped would mean nothing. But that was naïve of her, because deep inside her heart a door was unlocked and everything she didn't want to feel came flooding back. Arizona stepped away first. "Callie. I'm here, I'm real. I'm not going to bail. But you still hold the key to my heart, and I want it back. Unless of course you felt what I felt, I know that it's a long shot. But I want you back Callie. I need you." Arizona opened herself up willing to take the dagger she was sure was coming, but deep in the recess of her soul she hoped Callie was going to reciprocate.

* * *

**AN: I really hated bitter and woe is me Arizona on the show, so I'm going to down play the anger. Of course she's angry, but she's happy the boy lived. Deal with it. I also am not a big fan of the cheating, homewrecking storyline. It's cheesy, and cliché. Hopefully ya'll don't get too peeved over the Everett thing or the Teddy thing. I loved Teddy. D: Oh, and I love leaving you all with the cliffhanger deals. Keeps you coming back for more. Thank you for all the wonderful support. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, Grey's Anatomy clearly belongs to Shonda Rhimes, I am not Shonda; I just wish I was.**

* * *

Callie looked at Arizona, what she was feeling she had kept locked inside of her for three long years. Nothing and she knew that not a single thing could unlock the feelings of love, romance, and happiness. And they all came flooding back at once, it was like the dam had finally broken and the water was trying to find the path of least resistance. The Latina knew that she needed to shove a cork back in it before it was too late. Stepping back Callie closed her eyes trying to wake herself up from the dream she wished she was having. "Arizona, we're digging up three years' worth of feelings. This isn't something that is going to happen overnight. Plus I'm engaged. Th-this kiss, it was nothing but an experiment."

Arizona's face went from bright red to pasty white, the once love of her life had breathed love back into her lungs and then sucked it right back out again. "Well, that settles it then doesn't _Dr. Torres_." With that Arizona left the bathroom that was growing increasingly smaller by second. Arizona wasn't sad, no, this time she was feeling anger. Again, she had laid her heart of the line, only for it to get trampled on. Arizona paid her tab and left Joe's for the Archfield, which was becoming her home. She planned on drinking away the feelings that she no longer wanted to feel. It was over, done with.

* * *

A few weeks passed and Callie and Arizona had little interaction. It was best that way and if either needed a consult they'd go for the next best thing. Seattle Grace Mercy West was big enough for the two of them to hide and not have to see each other.

Arizona walked down the hall of the Pediatric Surgery Ward and looked down at her feet. The pain was getting worse with each proceeding day. It was nothing that a stoic Arizona couldn't take. She had been dealing, and she probably needed to see the physical therapist. Arizona kept telling herself she'd go see PT when it got worse, but when it kept getting worse, she didn't go. Going up to PT meant she had to go through Ortho, and going through Ortho meant running the risk of seeing Callie which is something Arizona really didn't want to do. Even though a few weeks had passed, Arizona could still feel Callie's lips against hers, like they were meant to be there. Of course they were meant to be there. Arizona shook her head.

"Hey! Robbins, where have you been hiding?" Teddy asked running up to her. Arizona hadn't seen Teddy for a few days. Arizona smiled sheepishly, "Oh you know, here there, everywhere." The two women laughed, "Listen, Arizona. You need to get out of that hotel. Come stay with me. There is an extra room. I have a bed. You could make your own food. I'm going to be there. It's a home. Did I mention that I'll be there? We used to be best friends. I miss you." Teddy took the blonde into an embrace. Arizona wrapped her arms around the woman who used to be her best friend. There were countless times Arizona wished she had emailed Teddy. But deep down inside Arizona knew that talking to Teddy would only make her want to talk to Callie. Selfishly, Arizona knew that her logic wasn't fair to Teddy who had been there for her.

The blonde looked at Teddy and smiled, "I would be honored to stay with you. I'm working on getting my own place." The two women hugged again. Arizona was glad she at least had Teddy to rely on. Teddy looked at Arizona and grinned, "Well then that is settled. You can move in as soon as you want. Hell, I'd be glad to help you. Are you on call tonight?" Arizona shook her head no. She had been on call the last few nights and tonight was her night off. Suddenly, a pain shot through Arizona's residual limb, the blonde gasped for air. The pain was worse than usual and Arizona almost fainted from it, luckily she had Teddy there to catch her. "Arizona! Are you okay?" Teddy asked. Arizona weakly nodded her head, knowing that she couldn't take the pain anymore. "Can I get a wheelchair please!?" Teddy barked at an intern just moseying down the hall. After hearing the Head of Cardio yelling at her, Heather Brooks grabbed the nearest wheelchair and ran it back to Dr. Altman.

"Thanks Brooks, you're fast on your feet. That's good." Teddy said to the intern. Dr. Brooks smiled goofily and turned to walk away. "We're going to go get this checked out. Luckily for you, I know the most wonderful Orthopedic Surgeon in the world." Arizona went to protest, but she knew that this was something that Teddy wasn't going to let fly. It just wasn't in the Head of Cardio's makeup. The two made their way up to the Orthopedic Wing. "Is Dr. Torres around, Olivia?" The nurse looked up from the chart she was looking at. "No, she's not. Sorry. It's her day off. Can I get Dr. Peterson?" Teddy rolled her eyes. Arizona breathed a sigh of relief. "Can you page her 911? Dr. Robbins is in need of her services." Arizona rolled her eyes, "Teddy, don't. It's her day off. I'm fine with Dr. Peterson. Olivia, page Dr. Peter-" Just as Arizona was about to finish, Teddy interrupted her, "No, Olivia. Page Dr. Torres. Tell her it's an emergency. We'll wait in Room 4320."

Teddy wheeled Arizona into the empty patient room. "Teddy, I don't wanna see her. I don't care how bad the pain is. I'm fine." Teddy scoffed. "Arizona, just give it up. She deals with residual limbs all the time, and it's what she's good at. Just wait." Arizona was feeling the anxiety that came with waiting for Callie. This is what she had been hiding from; it was the leading up to. Once Callie was in the room Arizona knew that she would be able to relax. But until Callie came there was an uncertainty. Was she going to reply to the page even? What would she think when she saw Arizona sitting on the bed? This was a moment of weakness for Arizona. The doubt and shame began to fill her thoughts. For Arizona the room began to spin, the pain was shooting up what was left of her thigh and into her hip. She wished Callie would show up soon.

Callie was listening to some Def Leppard on her iPod in a pair of boy shorts as she was doing her laundry. Her daughter was taking a nap, finally. Some days Sofia was a blessing, and other days she was something else. Callie loved her daughter more than anything else in the entire world. Sofia was her dream. The Latina sang out loud quietly as to not wake up her daughter, "I out of luck, out of love. I got a photograph picture of, Passion killer, you're too much. You're the only one I wanna touch." Callie looked down and pulled an ear bud out of her ear. She thought that she had heard something. Opening the door to her daughter's room, she found her sleeping soundly. _Beep Beep Beep. _Callie heard the beeping of her pager. Hell no. It was her day off.

The Latina grabbed her pager and saw that she had a 911 page. "REALLY!? Come on. Es un día de mi! Ey caramba. No. No. Chúpalo." Callie rambled off some more Spanish before picking up Everett's socks, not wanting to leave a mess. She was over messes after living with Cristina for so long, Callie had become somewhat of a neat freak. Callie opened Everett's sock draw and placed some socks near the back when she felt the edge something poke her. "Ow," she said. Even though it really didn't hurt it was kind of the automatic response that Callie had. The Latina dug around in the back of the drawer and grabbed what was poking her. It was a letter, she looked at just who it was addressed to; _Ms. Calliope I. Torres_ in handwriting that Callie immediately recognized. Callie didn't have time to read the letter; she needed to be at the hospital. So she it in half and placed it in her back pocket. Grabbing her coat and keys she walked into her daughter's room and picked the sleeping child up. She didn't have time to find a babysitter; luckily the child's father lived right across the hall.

Knocking on Mark's door, Lexie answered it. "Callie, what's up?" the younger Grey asked. "I got a 911 page to the hospital, can you watch her? I'd appreciate it. I'll try not to be too late. Thanks Lex." Callie said as she handed over her sleeping daughter over to the woman. "Adios mija. Te amo." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and ran toward the elevator. The letter in her back pocket was burning a hole right through her jeans. She had so many questions, why hadn't she seen the letter? Why was it in Everett's drawer? Anger rushed through the Latina's veins. Someone was hiding things from her. Someone was going to be in for the fight of their lives later on. But now wasn't the time to worry about secrets.

* * *

Callie ran into the hospital, and up to the Ortho Wing Nurse's Station. "Olivia. I was paged 911 where's this "emergency"?" Callie's voice was laced with annoyance. Olivia pointed to the room across from the Nurse's Station. "The blinds are pulled…" Callie said as she walked into the room. "Took you long enough. Jeez." Teddy said as the Latina walked into the room to see Arizona lying on the bed. "Look, Callie you don't have to help me. Just get me Dr. Peterson." Arizona replied. Callie looked confused. "Slow down. Slow down. Why the hell was I paged to this room?" Arizona sighed and moved her lower body off of the bed and rolled up her pants leg showing her prosthesis. "The phantom limb pain made her faint in my arms. Help her. You're the only person I trust." Teddy said.

Arizona gave Teddy the dirtiest look she could muster. "I'm perfectly fine. It doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it did." Callie looked at Arizona for the first time since walking into the room. "Take off your pants." Arizona looked at Callie like she was crazy then down to the floor. There was no way in God she was taking her pants off. Not in front of Callie and sure as hell not in front of Teddy. This was beyond embarrassing for Arizona. She looked weak. "Goddammit Arizona, I said take your pants off. Now." Callie said firmly. Arizona looked up from the ground. "No. Absolutely not. I will not be taking my pants off. Not for you." Tears started to fall from Arizona's face. "Look, I'll go. Arizona. Page me when you and Callie and you are done. We can go home." And with that Teddy left the room.

"Arizona, please take your pants off. I'm an orthopedic surgeon. I can help." Callie said with a little bit more compassion this time. Arizona looked down at the floor, then at her dark blue scrub pants. "Fine." Arizona said annoyed. The blonde started to pull her pants down but struggled getting it over the rest of her prosthesis. Callie took a step forward, "Here let me help." Callie placed her hands on Arizona's pants and the light, innocent touches went straight to Arizona's already heated center. After Callie had Arizona's pants off she went for Arizona's prosthesis. "WOAH. Slow down, what do you think you're doing?" Arizona said as she reached down to grab on to her leg. "I need to take it off. That's why it hurts. Your residual limb needs a rest." Callie whispered.

Callie took off Arizona's prosthesis. Arizona gasped for air as Callie removed it. "There. Now, just let me work my magic. No protesting just for now." Arizona nodded in reply. Callie pressed her hands into the blonde's leg. For the next few moments they sat in comfortable silence. Callie massaged Arizona's leg. To an outsider, it didn't look sensual at all, but to Callie, it was sending heat down to her core. The Latina closed her eyes and really worked her hands into Arizona's thigh. A small moan escaped from Arizona's lips. Obviously the blonde was feeling it too. Callie felt her wetness increase. She wasn't the only one who was feeling concupiscent. "This muscle is really tense. I wanna see you a few times a week until the muscle loosens up. I know it's not ideal. But I can help. I want to help." Callie told the blonde. Arizona knew that it was no good to try and protest.

Callie didn't want to leave the blonde, but she knew that if she stayed history was bound to repeat itself. "So, come see me Friday. I don't care what you're doing, if you're here or not. We're going to work on the pain." Callie told Arizona. Callie helped Arizona put her prosthesis back on and left the room. Arizona felt so much better. Callie's hands had not only loosened up the muscle but she had warmed Arizona's core. The blonde knew that once she got to Teddy's it was straight to the shower. A nice long cold shower was exactly what the doctor ordered. She was going to need them, especially if Callie was going to be touching her on a weekly basis.

* * *

Callie made her way down the hall toward the elevator. She had forgotten about the letter until she left the room that Arizona in it. Like someone switched a light on, and her blood was boiling. She was going to kick some ass if she didn't get some explanations from the man that she was going to marry. Callie hadn't even opened the letter. The Latina stepped into the elevator and pulled the envelope out of her back pocket, took a deep breath in, and opened it up. She had no idea what was going to be in store for her. As she read the first few words, tears began to fall from her eyes.

_I know that I am probably the last person that you want to hear from, and believe me, if the situation were reversed; I would feel the same way. _

Arizona had reached out to her. The woman she loved had really reached out to her. As the Latina read the rest of the letter she felt as though she had betrayed Arizona, for being so irate that she had left her. But the blonde had reached out to her, asked her for help and Callie didn't give it to her. All the feelings of betrayal hurt and loss came back to her. No, no. This couldn't be. Why would Everett do this to her? If he really loved her, how could he hide this from her.

Callie got off of the Elevator and headed into the lobby where she found Mark Sloan standing at the Nurse's Station. "Torres. What's wrong? What's with the tears?" Mark asked her. Callie was barely able to breathe in between the sobs. She passed the letter over to Mark. "S-s-she w-wrote to me. As-sked me f-or help. He-he hi-d it from m-me." Mark gave her a funny look. "Everett?" Callie nodded and the sobs took over her body. The plastic surgeon looked down at the letter and then over at his best friend and ex-friend with benefits. "It looks like I'm about to kick some ass."

* * *

**AN: I hope that this will suffice. Sorry it took me longer than expected. With Easter and everything my life has been less than ideal. Family can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. Had to throw in some Heather Brooks – love her. My favorite intern hands down. Got my hair cut kinda like hers. Edgy and asymmetrical like. Please continue to review and favorite! I appreciate it. **


End file.
